


Écrasantes

by MissKitty28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 14 Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Cas découvre un nouvel aspect des émotions humaines, qu'il n'avait pas encore expérimenté... (contexte saison 14, sous-entendu Destiel)





	Écrasantes

**Author's Note:**

> À lire avec la possession de Dean par Michael en tête :)

***

Cas s’était habitué à ressentir des émotions humaines.

Avec le temps, le déclin de son pouvoir avait été à la mesure de celui du Paradis, et il était désormais plus proche de l’Humanité que de son passé angélique.

Pourtant, la première fois qu’il s’écroule en pleurs, les sanglots parcourent de secousses son corps entier, et le surprennent dans leur intensité.

Il avait été ému et anéanti par le passé, mais son émotion était restée enfouie, exprimée dans le plus involontaire stoïcisme, et jamais les larmes n’avaient pris cette envergure physique. Il tente de calmer sa respiration, de reprendre son souffle. Difficilement.

Les émotions peuvent être écrasantes, à la hauteur de l’amour qui en est l’origine.

Dean était parti, et il savait que cette fois, il ne le retrouverait peut-être pas.

 

**FIN**


End file.
